Okita Souji (沖田総司)
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Odio el invierno… La oscuridad, los días cortos, el frío… Pero, por alguna razón desde que conocí a esa chica sonriente... Perdóname, Nico-chan pero comparada con ella estás por debajo de sus pies.


Odio el invierno… La oscuridad, los días cortos, el frío… Pero, por alguna razón, también me encanta…

Sé que suena muy raro ya que desde que conocí a cierta chica sonriente algo en mi vida está cambiando y mucho. ¿Porque me lo preguntas? Eso es porque...

Momentos antes…

Las clases habían terminado aunque como comúnmente solemos hacer nos quedamos un poco hasta tarde, Rin y Hanayo, yo y esa chica sonriente. Rin comienza a gritarme de manera enérgica.

-¡Maki-chan!- Se acercó hacia mí corriendo hacia mi pupitre llevando a su compañera del brazo- ¿Has completado ya tu forma de deseo futuro? Kayochin y yo lo hicimos juntas

De hecho se refiere a un papel de cartón en el cual escribimos un deseo o lo que queremos en el futuro, básicamente un pedazo de proyecto de vida en el cual colgamos en un árbol de navidad. Aunque desde cierto punto en mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo antes tomé una directa y rotunda decisión.

-Uh, sí, justo ahora-Escribí mi futuro y colgué el pedazo en el árbol pero pareciera que mis amigas no les agrada ese camino que tomé ya que dicen que traiciono lo que me agrada pero no comprenden que debo mantener una reputación sea a mi familia y para mi familia.

-¿Nya? ¡¿Un médico?!- Exclamó la chica gato a lo que llaman ustedes "What the fuck" - El deseo de Maki-chan es tan... predecible. No es lindo en absoluto

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- Digo eso con molestia- Además, el "Probador de ramen" no es ni siquiera un trabajo, Rin

Como era de suponerse la subnormal comenzó a lamentarse

-¡Nya! ¡Eres tan mala! Kayochin ya dijo eso, también... ¡Mi futuro está en ruinas!

-Por mí parte, Maki-san eligió un buen futuro…-Volteo hacia donde está una chica de cabello rubio largo con un listón rojo como si fueran cuernos, pecas en la nariz, ojos verdes y de unos 1,60 (Imaginemos a Chitoge Kirisaki en Love Live).

Esa chica de actitud sonriente y divertida es Candy Okita, estudiante transferida de Kyoto que llegó hace unos meses y por alguna razón desde que la conocí comenzó a llenarme el vacío desde que Nico-chan se graduó hace dos años y se fue a Italia.

Desde entonces a pesar que nos comunicamos temo que está haciendo una nueva vida con alguien y en eso… Pero con Okita es diferente, a diferencia de Nico-chan ella es algo infantil, juega con los niños pequeños sea en el parque, en el centro comercial o hasta el vecindario donde vive fue testigo de sus boberías y eso que tiene 17 años.

Suele reír o sonreír mucho como hacer bromas pero muy sutiles y decentes, un buen sentido del humor por naturaleza, nunca habla de sí misma ni alardea de sus sueños o metas, sólo ella sonríe y vive el momento… Tal como lo hacía aquel legendario samurái Okita Souji.

-Maki-San, ¿Estás planeando estudiar en el extranjero después de la graduación?- Me quedo muda aunque no sé por qué, hay algo que en ella que… No puedo explicarlo, si su apariencia o su sonrisa llena de vida ante toda gran adversidad.

De hecho mis amigas también notaron mi decisión, a lo cual salgo de las nubes y respondo pero de manera corta, tajante… Candy-chan a comparación de Nico-chan, la supera y mucho

-Ah, sí… Probablemente en Alemania o en Cuba, también me recomendaron en Norteamérica...

-Maki-chan, increíble-La chica sonriente se sienta a mi lado y baja la cabeza, nunca era un secreto que nuestra Okita Souji era más infantil que nunca pero había algo entonces era seria, de hecho ella es la líder del grupo de kendo y he oído que es una persona de poca paciencia e incluso exigente con sus miembros.

-¡Maki-chan es increíble! Estudiando en el extranjero- Se rió un poco y después hizo una cara chistosa- Pero no creo que pueda tener el cerebro o las agallas para hacerlo aunque cuando se trata de alguien inteligente como tú, realmente es otra cosa.

Me quedé muda cuando me lo dijo y sentía que mis mejillas se calentaron

-Yo, Okita Candy, descendiente del Shinsengumi, te apoyaré sin importar qué- Hizo esa cara seria mientras pareciera que hacía una especie de juramento de bandera. Después de una manera inconsciente comencé a reírme, no suelo hacerlo pero ni siquiera no puedo creer que alguien tan igual como diferente a Nico-chan me hiciera reír tanto.

Pero eso a Candy-chan no le importa ni siquiera hace una rabieta o algo por el estilo, sólo se ríe conmigo. Después paramos a lo cual me dispuse a tratar un tema pero lo de hace unos instantes me quedó impregnado en su mente, todo lo gracioso que hace queda guardado en mi mente, pareciera que ella es de esas personas que tienen muchas ganas de vivir y sonreír en todo momento.

Trato de buscar un tema ya que serían vacaciones en los próximos días pero…

-De todos modos- Irrumpió Candy- ¿Ustedes dos ya tienen planes para las vacaciones de invierno?

Me sorprendió… ¿Cómo logró adivinarme?

-¿Y tú Maki-san?

Me quedó muda hasta que respondí siempre recurriendo a mi cabello para jugar con mi mechón favorito pero no puedo evitar ese sonrojo cuando se trata de alguien tan… Guay como Candy-chan

-De hecho, mis padres saldrán en Navidad... Así que...

-¿Maki-chan nos está invitando a su casa?- El Rinpana se pone en plan halagador con sus gestos moe de agradecimiento, parecieran que nunca en su vida habían visto algo y eso que muchas veces vinieron a mi hogar… En verdad, no las entiendo.

-Entonces acepto la invitación- Okita en cambio no hizo una exageración, sólo se limita a sonreír infantilmente haciendo que me sonrojara cada vez más… Si Nico-chan estuviese aquí estaría verde de la envidia, se quejaría de su cabello rubio e incluso de su altura o porque tiene pechos (Decentes como 78 o 77).

Después de salir de la escuela Okita decidió ir como de costumbre a comprarse como siempre unos dulces aunque se topaba con los niños pequeños y jugaba con ellos, tal como lo hacía aquel legendario samurái, a veces pienso que Candy-chan es así por no tener una infancia digna y justa como la deben tener todos. De hecho he oído que nunca conoció a su padre y su madre murió cuando cursaba primaria y en ese entonces sus dos hermanas, Mitsu y Kin decidieron criarla y educarla.

Supongo que debe ser por eso que actúa de esa manera, mira hasta los pequeños Yazawa juegan y se divierten con ella… Definitivamente Nico-chan se moriría de la envidia y más cuando se enterara que Candy es su niñera. Pero después decide ir a su casa tomando el metro aunque también he oído que entrena kendo con su tío Isami y su primo Toshizo.

Cada vez que siempre veo a Candy o a cualquiera de los hermanos Yazawa me vienen unos recuerdos de cuando era una niña. En aquel entonces me encantaba el invierno por Navidad, porque, aunque mis padres tuvieran que trabajar y llegar hasta tarde Santa vendría a visitarme.

Finalmente me dí de cuenta que mi padre siempre hacía de Santa en aquel entonces, hace dos años lo fue Nico-cha pero ahora… Pareciera que Rin y Hanayo serían mis Santas secretos pero… Siento que Okita… Candy-chan… Creo que esta Navidad será una de las mejores que he tenido que celebrar.

(…)

Como lo había dicho las cuatro chicas estábamos en la sala donde estaba el árbol y en eso encargué a Rin de la decoración pero…

-¡Rin! ¡No puedes simplemente decorar el árbol de navidad con esas cosas!- Esa estúpida colocó en pleno árbol unas cuantas figuras de Doraemon y Pikachu, ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos en la navidad? Como siempre lo digo, no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? ¡Y deshazte de esos cables!- De hecho colocó unas luces de color azul claras, otra cosa que no se relaciona con la navidad

-¿Nya? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!- Comenzó a quejarse- Pero si yo no fui

-¿Entonces quién fue…?

-Perdona, Maki-san- Se excusó Candy-chan mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía tiernamente- Fui yo, es que de hecho traje las decoraciones que me regaló mi tío Kondo y bueno, casi todas las del dojo son azul claro

-¿Por qué el azul claro?- Pregunté mientras por una extraña razón al ver a Okita me hacía olvidar lo de hace unos momentos

-De hecho el asagiiro o azul claro es el color representativo que usaron los Shinsengumi para distinguirse de los rebeldes en el Bakumatsu, significaba paz y tranquilidad ya que querían proteger Kyoto y al emperador de la amenaza que se cernía…- Se ponía una mano en el mentón

-¿Era eso? ¿O es que es el color favorito del tío Kondo?... De hecho a mi primo Toshi le gusta el rojo, en cambio a mí me gusta el rosa pero fuerte- Se rió un poco- Bueno, la idea era que colocara unas bonitas luces

Sacó una pequeña caja

-Si no es de su agrado, traje unos renos los cuales Mitsu Onee-chan los hizo- Eran unas caras de renos pero de forma a lo infantil aunque le daban un bonito toque. Trataba de decir algo pero en ver su linda sonrisa como las dulces expresiones que hace decidí dejar esa pequeña pero linda falla de su parte.

Después de que Okita terminara con el alumbrado, Hanayo anunció algo importante

-Uh, por cierto chicas, ¿Debemos abrir los regalos antes o después de la cena?- Eso dejó en pausa a todas sobre todo a Rin que por cierto quería saber cómo o cuál era su regalo y hablando de infantiles… Candy como Rin estaban con los ojos estrellados como si quisieran averiguarlo todo.

-¿Nya?

-Claro por supuesto- Exclamó Candy-chan mostrando y reluciendo su dentadura hasta que una vez más me congeló con esa mirada- ¿Y tú qué opinas Maki-san?

-De hecho eso lo haremos después- Respondí

-¡No es justo!- Comenzó a quejarse mientras sus ojos eran llorosos y exagerados- Se supone que veremos los regalos antes

De pronto hubo una discusión entre esa chica y yo, entiendo que sea alguien infantil pero no entiendo tanto reclamo para saber su regalo antes de la cena. Tomamos un respiro y comenzamos un pequeño pleito

-¿Cuál es tu punto de abrir los regalos tan pronto? Deberías tener algo que esperar

-¡Pero es difícil comer cuando todo lo que puedes pensar es en abrirlos!

-¡Eres demasiado impaciente!

Comúnmente cuando Nico-chan y yo peleábamos siempre había un tiempo que no volvíamos a hablarnos probablemente hasta el día siguiente pero con Candy-chan es diferente ya que al cabo de unos minutos ella se echaba a reír mucho y como es inevitable yo también me río. Rin y Hanayo también se unen en ese pequeño rato de risas pero después Okita decidió darme la palabra.

(…)

Hanayo y unos sirvientes decidieron preparar la cena mientras las demás tres nos sentamos en la mesa y como siempre decidimos almorzar el pavo que hicieron. Finalmente después de saciar nuestros finalmente decidimos comenzar a abrir los regalos aunque la más sorprendida obviamente fue Candy-chan.

-Extraña combinación, Rin- Miré extrañada el obsequio de mi subnormal amiga pero después le di un obsequio- Por favor cuidalo y que no se ensucie

-Gracias, Maki-chan

-¡Wow! ¡Que loco!- Exclamó Okita mientras sonreía y actuaba como una niña feliz al ver algo bonito- ¡Cool! La mesa de Maki-san es tan grande

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la mesa que usamos en mi casa como en el dojo de Tío Kondo usamos una pequeña, rara vez nos sentamos los nueve miembros del dojo

-¿Cuáles son tus amigos en el dojo?- Preguntó Rin

-Mi tío Kondo, el primo Toshi, mi rival Sai-chan, Tía Sannan, el viejo Gen-san y el baka team

-¡¿Baka team?!

-Sí, mis amigos Sano-san, Pachi-chan y Todo-chan… Que por cierto es la loli del grupo

-Chicas, etto…- Irrumpió Hanayo- Okita-san tiene razón, tal vez deberíamos barajar más cerca

-Pues si tú lo dices, Hanayo-Comencé a jugar con mi cabello-Aunque no creo que sea tan grande

-¿Qué no es tan grande?-Exclamó Rin en junta con Okita- ¡Necesitamos abrir nuestros regalos juntos!

Comencé a enfadarme de la nada para luego apretar un poco mi puño para encestarle un golpe a ambas pero por desconocidas razones terminé golpeando a Rin, no importaba en que momento o en qué situación ocurriese pareciera que nunca le tocara un solo pelo a Candy-chan. La rubia se agachó la cabeza y pidió disculpas en nombre de la gata.

Decidimos dejar el asunto hasta aquí y comenzar a dar los regalos, soy la primera en dar comienzo con el anuncio, el presente es para Hanayo la cual trataba de manejarse los nervios.

-Hanayo, este es mi regalo para ti- En eso le di caja la cual envuelta en un papel regalo morado. La castaña aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento a lo cual sonriendo (Aunque los nervios la dominaran) y ahora recibí el presente de mi amiga

-¡Maki-chan! ¡Aquí está el mío!

-Gracias Hanayo

La siguiente fue Candy en darle su presente a mi amiga la cual quedó boquiabierta cuando vio que su presente era una especie de bolsa de una arroba de arroz con un nombre inscrito. La castaña quedó boquiabierta lo mismo que a Rin, ambas estaban babeando al ver el producto.

-¿¡Eh!?... Okita-chan ...

-¡¿Es este el legendario arroz Uonuma Koshihikari?!- Exclamó Hanayo con base en su gusto al arroz

-Oh sí, de hecho Mitsu Oneechan siempre lo utiliza, bueno toda mi familia e incluso en el dojo de Tío Kondo comemos el Koshihikari… ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Ambas chicas quedaron en un ataque de nervios y felicidad al ver el semejante presente de Candy-chan a lo cual la ojimorada le dio un abrazo a la rubia mientras ella seguía aquí, inocente y quizás sonrojada como nunca hubiera tenido ese tipo de momentos

-¡Gracias, Okita-chan! ¡Pero no puedo aceptar algo tan exquisito!

-Para nada, Hanayo-chan… Considera un regalo de la Shinsengumi- Dijo con esa determinación y esa voz fingida de guerrera y como siempre nos reímos entre todas.

Después de unos minutos, el último en recibir regalos era yo y mi presente era de Candy-chan pero la ojiverde bajó la mirada como si algo malo le ocurriera sobre todo sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos.

-Lo siento chicas…- Suspiró- Es que le di algunos regalos para Oneechan y los miembros del dojo, Kondo y los demás e incluso le regalé a los Yazawa- Ladeó su mirada hasta inclinó la cabeza en señal de disculpa

-Perdónenme, chicas… Lamento no traerles más regalos

Pobre Candy-chan, no la culpo de que alguien como ella tenga el aprecio de muchas personas, su familia, su dojo, todos los seres que la aman y eso es un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Así que tuvimos una idea de prepararle un regalo en su honor y en agradecimiento en cuanto sus esfuerzos y fuerzas que ha demostrado en ese poco tiempo.

Así que decidimos darle un bonito obsequio, yo estuve al frente de todas y hablé en representación

-Okita Candy-chan, no estés triste… Hanayo y yo buscamos en la mitad de la ciudad solo para encontrar un regalo que te pueda gustar- Le extendí una bolsa de color azul claro con la inscripción de Makoto´s en ella a lo cual la rubia con sus ojos brillantes aceptó en menos de nada el presente y de pronto se impresionó cuando vio una chaqueta blanca con un kanji inscrito como una bufanda negra y botas del mismo color.

-Feliz Navidad, Candy- La joven al ver el obsequio se lanzó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras gritaba de felicidad aunque se pasó de lanza cuando de pronto me alzó… De hecho como alguien pequeña me podía alzar aunque era más grande que Nico-chan pasando de los 1,60.

-Okita-chan, ¿Cómo es que…?

-De hecho entrené con tío Kondo desde los 9 años, a los 12 gané torneos, a los 15 participé y gané en las nacionales y ahora soy instructora hasta seré la sucesora del dojo Shieikan y maestra decima del estilo Tennen Rishin Ryu

¿Tan joven y logrando tanto? Pobre Nico-chan, y si Okita hubiese sido una idol posiblemente ya sería en menos de nada una profesional desde hace mucho tiempo e incluso antes que las musas… Personas como esa enana le tendrían una horrible envidia a personas que en tan poco tiempo lograron lo que ella no podría en años.

(…)

Finalmente nos decidimos despedirnos mientras sólo quedamos Okita y yo, por cierto Candy-chan le luce muy bien usando la ropa que compré a lo cual me abrazó como una niña pequeña, esa emoción que trataba de disipar cuando Nico-chan me abrazó cuando anunciamos participar en el Love Live… Pero diferente porque Okita por alguna razón a pesar de su tierna apariencia era muy fuerte quizás en lo físico, lo espiritual y quizás en lo emocional… Pareciera que ella no era una simple chica, ella era un samurái.

-¡Maki-san, te quiero!- Rodeaba sus brazos sobre mi cuello mientras me sentía una niña pequeña aceptando el abrazo de esa chica de ojos verdes mientras colocaba mis dos manos… Una vez más siento algo en mí cuando se trata de ella, y por alguna razón era mucho más mejor que Nico-chan.

Es de las primeras veces que celebro la navidad con mis amigas… ¿Quizás las μ's también tendrán una pequeña celebración más adelante?... No lo sé, todas decidimos caminos propios y ya la mayoría están en la universidad. Pasar la navidad con tu familia es algo desconocido para mí, pero…

Pero… Yo me pregunto, ¿Gastar esa sensación con alguien logro lo mismo? ¿Algo más? Si no logré del todo con Nico-chan, ¿Entonces puedo lograrlo con Okita-chan?

Rin y Hanayo decidieron pasar el resto de las vacaciones en Aomori ya que la abuela de la castaña vivía ahí, sólo quedamos Candy-chan y yo. Quedamos decididas a ir a Kyoto donde ella vivió ahí aparte de su dojo y demás familia.

-Sabes, Maki-san- Me miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras su sonrisa radiaba como la luz de la luna- No quiero ir a Kyoto, si no estás conmigo… Tener una maravillosa navidad, tú y yo, juntas…- De pronto quedó en pausa mientras de pronto dio un puño sobre la palma de su mano, pareciera que se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Lo tengo!

-¿Pasa algo, Candy-chan?

\- Maki-san, ¿Qué tal si vamos a mirar las estrellas?- Apuntó con el dedo hasta el firmamento- ¡El cielo es tan hermoso hoy!

-Hm...- Las dudas me entran pero…

-De hecho hay un puente en la ciudad, allá hay una bonita vista nocturna

Suspiré, no es la primera vez que voy a ese tipo de lugares pero nunca lo he intentado en la noche. Supongo que la sensación debe ser genial y agradable.

-Suena bien para mí. Pero vamos a vestirnos bien primero, me estoy congelando- Tan pronto como lo dije ella se quitó la chaqueta y el abrigo para ponerlos en mí. Me quedó impresionada ya que me cubrió con mi propio regalo.

-No lo tomes a mal, tómalo como el agradecimiento que te doy

-Candy-chan…

Me extendió la mano como si fuera alguien que era capaz de dar el abrigo a un desamparado, me quedó muda pero sus verdes ojos como su brillante cabellera… Una vez más siento que Nico-chan está muy debajo de Okita-chan, demasiado. Tomo su mano y fuimos directo a un parque llamado Kamogawa, típico parque pequeño con un puente tradicional sobre un río junto a una hermosa vista nocturna más las hojas y arboles cubiertos en blanco.

Miramos arriba en el cielo, azul oscuro cubierto y punteado con las pequeñas pero brillantes estrellas, Okita como siempre muestra esos verdes brillantes junto a su cálida sonrisa mientras pequeños vientos salían de nuestras bocas debido al frío, de hecho yo señalaba constelaciones que podía reconocer mientras la rubia se impresiona mucho.

-¡Guau! Maki-chan, ¿Lo estás mirando? Todo esto es como un planetario- Sonreía mientras me tomaba de la mano, me quedó roja ante semejante contacto pero de pronto me quedó extrañada cuando Okita mira fijamente a la luna y cerca de ella la constelación de Cáncer, su cara denotaba molestia o seriedad pero algo la perturbaba y mucho.

-La luna…- Mantenía el rostro en alto- Es más blanca que de costumbre…Pero en Kyoto siempre es roja

-¿Roja?

-Cada vez que hay luna llena, se dice que el rojo que la rodea es de la sangre que se derramó durante el Bakumatsu, sean Shinsengumi o Ishin Shishi pero aquí en Tokyo… Pareciera que es distinto

Ahora miró a Cáncer con esa mirada molesta

-Nunca supe... Lo sola que estabas cada Navidad y más cuando esa tal Nico te dejó a su suerte

Me quedé muda y más cuando supo sobre mi antigua relación

-Candy… Okita-chan, ¿Cómo supiste?

Suspiró y me miró con esa seriedad que la caracterizaba

-Bueno, para ser honesta...- Sonrió de manera chistosa mientras por alguna extraña razón siento que una gota me sale de la cabeza

-Secretamente eché un vistazo a tus regalos de y la apologética tarjeta de Navidad de tus padres lo dijo todo...

-¿Qué…?

-Que miré las tarjetas de tus padres

Una vez quedo en silencio

.

.

.

-¡Es broma!- Gritó mientras de la nada se escuchaba el silbido de un espanta-suegras como un claxon que usan los payasos… Okita si que es buena haciendo bromas pero ahora se pasó de la raya conmigo… En verdad, no lo entiendo.

Aprieto todos los dientes e incluso preparo el puño con tal de romperle la cara a esa idiota pero… Es inevitable, no puedo tocarle un solo pelo y ni siquiera entiendo… ¿Acaso estoy…? No, eso es imposible…

La ojiverde esta vez me miró con esa seriedad pero sus verdes denotaban que estaba quizás dolida, preocupada o al menos molesta con algo pero por alguna extraña razón yo tengo que ver en ello.

-De hecho Kokoro-chan y sus hermanos me contaron de Nico, lo tuyo con ella e incluso su relación en su grupo- Miró a Cáncer mientras de pronto la estrella principal, Altarf que es la pinza izquierda del cangrejo iluminó de un tono rosa

-Nico-chan puede tener un gran sueño, puede tener lo necesario para triunfar en la vida o puede tener los ideales fijados- Una vez más me miró a los ojos y sentenció

-Pero ella… Personas como ella, las odio, quizás las aborrezco o solo no me agradan

-¿Por qué dices eso de Nico-chan?

-Eso de que es una persona alegre es una fachada y tú bien lo sabes. Es bueno ser ambicioso en la vida pero esa chica pareciera que odia su vida, no quiere saber ni aceptar de donde es y como creció. Presume que lo tiene todo cuando en realidad no tiene nada

Se detuvo en seco mientras me miró con lastima y tristeza

-Personas como ella… No entiendo como alguien de su calaña tiene como ideal hacer sonreír a la gente cuando son todo lo contrario, me es inaudito que alguien tan inteligente y culta se fije en esa gentuza… Esa chica no te merece, si la veo por primera vez… No dudaré en sacar mi espada para enseñarle el valor y el principio de un Shinsengumi.

-Okita-chan…

De hecho quisiera enojarme pero por alguna extraña razón siento que me abrió los ojos… Me siento ciega por enamorarme de alguien así y me siento triste de sus hermanos, entiendo que mintió en una ocasión para hacerlos felices pero comparándola con Candy-chan… Es muy inferior frente a ella como persona.

La rubia se tranquilizó volviendo a iluminar esa sonrisa, esas ganas de vivir y de morir. Unió sus manos con las mías mientras decía

-Pero el pasado es pasado, ahora eres feliz y todo por ahora está bien- Una sonrisa de lucha como infantil (Al estilo de un shonen) se dibujó en su rostro

-Sabes, a partir de hoy, cuando algo te aqueja… Puedes llamarme y acudiré en tu ayuda, lo solucionaré sin importar el precio porque ese es mi deber… Palabra de Shinsengumi o dejaré de llamarme Candy Okita

En verdad ella… Sus ojos, su cabello dorado, sus esmeraldas… Esa determinación y esa sonrisa ante todo y frente a todo…

Odio el invierno… La oscuridad, los días cortos... El frío... Pero cuando veo a Candy… Veo a lo que alguna vez fue Okita Souji, el samurái alegre, humilde y amable que no dudaba en usar la espada para proteger y dar la vida por un ideal o por las personas que quiere o que lo quieren.

De pronto se aleja hacia un lado del puente donde recoge una flor de crisantemo, colgó la flor blanca sobre mi cabello mientras de pronto siento que algo se derrama de mis ojos.

Las cosas que siento cuando me mira con la nobleza de un samurái, con esa ternura de niña y temple de guerrero, el calor de su mano, su radiante sonrisa… Puedo sentirlo más fuerte en mi corazón…

-Souji…

-Te equivocas, Souji fue mi ancestro… Sólo estoy haciendo lo que él nunca logró en vida aparte de no poder morir en batalla al lado de sus compañeros… Sonreír y vivir la vida e incluso a la muerte, blandiendo una sonrisa

Candy Okita… ¿Acaso sabías que me enamoré de ti? No puedo decirte nada, ni siquiera un reclamo… Antes creía que todo era gris pero con sólo verte haces que todo lo vea como un arcoíris, gracias a ti vuelvo a amar lo que alguna vez dejé de lado.

El invierno, la música… La sonrisa de alguien linda y valiente como tú me hizo ser capaz de amar las estrellas del cielo que reflejan las vidas fugaces que dieron sus pasos… Como Okita Souji, siendo tan joven, murió sin ser amado y sin amar a alguien pero sonriendo y con un humor inconfundible.

De pronto la rubia me tomo del mentón mientras une su otra mano con la mía

-Candy-chan, hay algunas cosas que quería decirte

-No hables y deja fluir el momento… Las cosas no se dicen con palabras

De pronto unos labios tocan los míos mientras estoy congelada… Candy… Souji Okita… Dicen que las personas felices y sonrientes son capaces de hacer arder sus vidas, si estás herida demuestras que eres áspera.

Fuera y dentro de esa chica siempre tendrás un gran corazón que no quiere ser dañado,pero dispuesta a darlo a quien amas, depositando tu sonrisa en los corazones de todos los que te rodean. Siempre eres feliz aún en la nieve remanente de Invierno y siempre volando como mariposa.

La luna de Kamogawa ilumina con toda luz el puente mientras mis lágrimas caen como gotas al piso celeste mientras los crisantemos nadan y fluyen con el río haciendo juego con la luz de la noche. Después acompaño a Candy como una cortesana en compañía de su amado, por una razón me imagino a Candy usando su chaleco azul claro de Shinsengumi mientras yo estoy con la yukata que uso en cualquier festival.

Desde mañana daremos comienzo a una nueva vida, logrando lo que aquel samurái no pudo lograr en su corta vida… Quizás no lo entendería nunca pero diré que Nico-chan definitivamente está muy debajo de alguien tan llena de vida como Candy Okita… El nuevo amor de mi vida, la verdadera niña de la sonrisa de luz.


End file.
